I Want You, Even When I'm Tired
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: Isaka Ryuuichirou wants to do something with his loving partner of ten long years, however Asahina Kaoru doesn't want the man to be too tired for work in the morning. Can Ryuuichirou talk Kaoru into doing what he wants or not?


**DISCLAIMER: **I neither own nor claim to own Junjou Romantica (Junjou Mistake) nor the characters within. That honor belongs exclusivly to Nakamura Shungiku and her publishers along with Studio Deen.

* * *

**I WANT YOU, EVEN WHEN I'M TIRED**

* * *

After yet another tiring day at Marukawa Shoten, Isaka, once he reached his apartment, dispensed with his shoes and then sank down onto the couch.

Placing his bag on the coffee table, he glanced at the door, waiting for Asahina, whom couldn't have been too far behind him.

Their work at the publishing company, could be tiring and it had been awhile since they'd had a moment to themselves. And when they did get time, at least one, if not both of them were too tired to do anything.

Like sex.

It was more tiring for the the bottom and even if he told Asahina he was fine with it, he remained adamant that he needed his rest.

Recently, he'd come up with a plan, where they could both still indulge without the need for penetration.

Leaning back against the cushions of the couch, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

_'It's not good to hold it in.'_

And it got tiring, or rather boring to jerk himself off. He wondered if Asahina did it as well.

His mouth pursued, they'd never mutually masturbated while watching each other. There were so many things they had yet to do or yet to try, and all because they never had enough time.

Tonight, he'd had enough of it and when he heard the door opening and the sound of shoes being removed he waited.

He felt a shadow over him.

"Ryuuichirou-sama? Please get up and go to bed. You'll catch a cold here."

Slowly, Isaka opened his eyes and peered up at Asahina and lifted his hand to grab hold of the others tie.

He pulled on it, causing Asahina to topple atop him.

"Don't want to." He began unbuttoning his lovers shirt.

"Ryuuichirou-sama, stop!" Asahina frowned at him.

"Why?"

"Because, if we do this, you'll be too tired to get any work done tomorrow."

"No, you're wrong. We can do things that wont make either of us tired and we'll sleep better, because of it."

Asahina sighed and ran his hand through his sandy brown hair, "Ryuuichirou, I don't think this is a good idea. We should shower and get ready for bed."

Frowning up at his lover, he asked, "Don't you want me?"

His eyes narrowed, a smirk forming on his countenance, "Or are you in need of viagra even though we're not really _that_ old yet." They'd only been dating for ten years and he himself was thirty-two, Asahina but a year older.

It was Asahina's turn to frown as he extracted himself from Isaka. "I wouldn't be with you, if I didn't want you Ryuuichirou. Nor am I to the point where I need performance enhancers."

Isaka's frown deepened, wondering why Asahina always had to be so serious about matters. Were they not men? Were they not lovers?

"Wait here Ryuuichirou-sama, I'll get the shower room ready."

When Asahina disappeared into the bathroom, he deftly unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off along with his underwear. He then proceeded to tug his shirt up and over his head, discarding it with the  
rest of his garments.

Without any warning, he entered the bathroom and walked up behind the man getting the shower ready and wrapped his arms around his waist.

He whispered up into his ear, "Come on Asahina, stop being a stiff."

He'd felt the man stiffen in his embrace, but he didn't care as he worked on undoing his belt.

"Ryuuichirou!" Asahina warned, "Didn't I tell you already, stop being so selfish!"

Isaka stilled, "How am I being selfish here, Asahina? You need it too," he muttered as he brushed his hand over the crotch of his lovers crotch.

"And as I said before, there's something we can do without you penetrating me."

He felt his face grow warm at the last, not one usually taken to blushing. Particularly not after all the time that had passed since they'd started going out.

When he heard Asahina sigh and felt the move of his shoulders against his cheek, his heart began to pick up its pace.

Had he given in?

"Fine," Asahina turned around and undid his tie, allowing it to fall to the ground.

Isaka watched, while Asahina undid his shirt and shrugged it off, proceeding to kick off his pants and boxer shorts.

His eyes trailed down the sculptured physique of the man he loved, his gaze lingering on his chiseled jawline, the contours of his well developed pectorals. Sweeping a look down over his naval and six-pack  
abs, he gulped over a lump in his throat, unable to take his eyes away from just how big Asahina really was when he was aroused.

Dropping to his knees at Asahina's feet, he tilted his head to look up at him and saw deep russet eyes peering down at him, waiting.

Licking his lips which had suddenly felt dry, his eyes slanted as he used one hand balance himself against Asahina's thigh, whilst taking hold of the other mans cock in his second hand.

He swiped his tongue over the head of Asahina's cock.

Strong fingers brushed through his hair, gripping tightly onto a lock of his hair.

His head was tilted back by the force of the pull and he frowned. "Asahina."

"Don't you think you should call me something else, when we're like this?"

He swore his heart had skipped a beat and what Asahina said next, in a husky whisper, had his cheeks warming with color.

"Ryuuichirou?"

His eyes glazed over, "...Ka...o...ru..."

His eyes widened when Asahina dropped to his knees and laid down on the tile of the bathroom floor.

"Kaoru?"

"What was it, you wanted to do, Ryuuichirou?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" He'd been going to give him a blowjob, but it hadn't worked out like he'd had planned.

"And how would that also get you off, Ryuuichirou?"

Why did he have to keep repeating his name? Each time he said it, in this situation, without any honorific at all, his body would tremble and grow hotter.

"You know, Ryuuichirou, why don't we, do it like, this."

He gasped aloud when Asahina took hold of his hips and turned him around and pushed him forward so that he was on his hands and knees over his lover.

"K-kaoru?"

Gentle, firm, fingers dug lightly into his ass cheeks.

A moan escaped him, feeling a moist tongue flick over his ass and down over his perineum.

_'Damn Asahina.'_

He once more that evening, took hold of Asahina's cock in one hand. Rubbing his hand down to the base of Asahina's cock and then back to the head, his eyes widened and then closed as he felt the other mans tongue lick against his frenulum.

Pleasure ran through him, warming him from the inside out. It felt as though fire were pooling in his loins.

Not to be outdone, he brushed the tip of his tongue over the tip of Asahina's cock, before enveloping the head between his lips.

He heard a groan come erupt from beneath and behind him. As much as he knew Asahina loved making him moan out, he too enjoyed the sounds he was able to illicit from Asahina.

Then, a loud moan escaped him, muffled by the cock in his mouth as his lover easily swallowed him whole. An art he himself had not yet perfected. And thus, lost when it came to who would cum first.

Closing his eyes tight, he tried to ignore how close he got, each time Asahina bobbed his head up and down, taking his throbbing cock down his throat again and again.

Trying to concentrate as best he could, he brushed his tongue around Asahina's length, slowly taking him in, inch by inch. Once he hit his throat however, before he choked, he allowed Asahina's cock to slip from his mouth. He was still greatly in need of practice. Maybe he'd allow Asahina to finally buy those toys they'd run across when they'd went window shopping.

When he felt fingers rubbing against his ass hole, his body convulsed, his abdomen contracting as he came.

Not wishing to be the only one who released, he took began using his hand to pump Asahina's cock whilst running his tongue over the head again and again.

He heard his lover greedily gulping and felt his face grow flushed once again. That was one thing he'd never been able to get over – Asahina's need to swallow everything under these circumstances.

His breath hitched, moaning against Asahina's cock, giving him another tug, when he felt a finger slips inside him.

Cum splattered up, covering his mouth, chin and jaw in gooey bodily cream. Some had even gotten into his hair.

Asahina removed his finger from inside him and released his cock from his mouth.

Isaka turned around and collapsed atop him. "Hnn Kaoru."

Asahina quirked a brow, "Yes, Ryuuichirou?"

"I love you."

He watched as Asahina smiled at him, which always cut him to the quick. Once, he'd thought Asahina only smiled so tenderly for his father, but this smile was far more loving.

"And I, you, Ryuuichirou."

For several long minutes, they stayed like that, until Asahina spoke next.

"Now, I think we'd better shower and rest. You have a meeting in the morning."

Isaka groaned, not in pleasure, but agitation, one corner of his eye twitching.

_'Again, always about work. Oh well, at least I've got what I truly want, even if he can be a difficult task-master.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Written for a Junjou Romantica kinkmeme under lj sn shinobu_terror. I do hope others were able to enjoy this. It was my first foray into writing for the Mistake couple other than as just _side_.


End file.
